Problem: Rewrite ${(5^{-6})(5^{-12})}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ (5^{-6})(5^{-12}) = 5^{-6-12}} $ ${\hphantom{ (5^{-6})(5^{-12})} = 5^{-18}} $